


Two Steps Left

by LadyEnterprize (HereBe_Dragons)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, fem!Yugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBe_Dragons/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet series where Yugi is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were inspired by dakt37's [Queen of Games AU](http://dakt37.tumblr.com/tagged/Queen-of-Games-AU)
> 
> This drabble inspired by the Kaiba picture in [this set.](http://dakt37.tumblr.com/post/80622952342/au-in-which-everything-is-exactly-the-same-except)
> 
> No pairings as of yet, but there will probably be hints of various pairings throughout.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

The thing that Yugi liked most about having Kaiba Seto for a rival, aside from the whole duelling thing, was that first and foremost, he saw her as an equal. He saw her as competition, as someone to measure himself against and challenge himself to get better. Her gender never really entered the equation.

It was one of the reason that she liked about him, something the Jounouchi or Honda could never really understand. The world was fundamentally different as a woman than a man, despite what people said about gender equality. You were treated differently, and everything you did was judged by it. There was always that little extra added to ‘a great duellist’ ‘…for a woman.’

But Kaiba Seto? He could care less is she was an alien from space, let alone a woman. One thing that really changed things for her, that took him that extra step from ‘rival’ to ‘friend,’ was from an interview he gave.

He’d obviously been ambushed, though Yugi could only tell that because she knew how to read him, as he’d looked perfectly calm and in control. The interviewer had asked a few questions about Battle City, if Kaiba Corp was planning on holding more tournaments, before it moved onto her. (She was still not used to being a bit of a celebrity.)

Kaiba answered that she was a great duellist, and yes, he did consider her his greatest rival. The interviewer pounced on that (and it was a bit obvious, in hindsight, that this had been his goal all along) and asked if they were romantically involved. She’d blushed horribly at the time, watching it on TV.

Kaiba had narrowed his eyes, and his smirk turned slightly more sinister. “Your worldview is narrow and disgusting. Get that fucking microphone out of my face.” His trench coat had swirled with his usual flair as Kaiba spun and walked away, leaving the interviewer spluttering.

It was one of the reasons why she now called him a friend, despite how things had started out. The fact that she was a woman never had an effect on how saw her, on his opinion of her as a duellist.

Her other self, living within her, saw this as well. It was a bit strange having a guy there all the time, but he was…different. A part of her, and the lines blurred where she ended and he began. He’d seen it as well, the difference between how the world treated men and woman, and seeing it from the eyes of a woman made it obvious. To see that Kaiba treated her no different for a gender had melted the ice a bit, opening a crack for Kaiba to worm his way into her other self’s esteem without either of them realizing it. (It made her giggle a bit, how confused her other self had been when he had discovered he considered Kaiba a friend.)

She remembered how Anzu had smiled at her, at school the day after the interview, and she had smiled back. They’d talked about it, at lunch, and Yugi and struggled to get out exactly how much it meant to her, what Kaiba had meant. Anzu had understood though – her best friend had always been good at getting what she was trying to say when she tripped over her own tongue.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from bringing him up at their next sleepover, when they were ranking the boys they knew by attractiveness. Yugi giggled and agreed with her, because she wasn’t blind. Just because he was her rival, didn’t mean she couldn’t see he was quite handsome. Her other self, tucked away in her mind, was radiating bemusement, which only made her laugh harder.

Still, Kaiba Seto was first and foremost her rival, and to know that he saw her same way was a comforting thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd, feel free to point out any mistakes.

This was not what Yugi had expected.

 

Granted, she hadn’t expected anything. After all, Battle City was just another Duel Monsters tournament to most of the world. A Kaiba Corp tournament to be sure, but there honestly couldn’t be that many people in the world as obsessed with card games as they were.

 

At the moment, however, it seemed like the whole world cared a lot.

 

The corner of the wall was uncomfortable where it was pressing into her back, but there was no room for her to shift away from it. Jounouchi and Honda were so close that the slightest movement would bring them into contact. Considering they were the only thing standing between her and the crowd of people all fighting for her attention, she was not included to move.

 

There had to be at least a hundred people, all shouting and pushing to get to her. From the words she could pick out, most of them wanted to duel her or get their hands on the God cards, but there were a few _unsavoury_ comments tossed out that she was choosing to ignore.

 

Another shove and Honda was pressing back against her now, and a hand slipped through to grab at her and landed in an… unfortunate place. She squeaked and slapped it away, but if they didn’t do something drastic soon, well, she didn’t want to think about what would happen.

 

Yugi’s eyes darted to the one place nearby where she could possibly seek sanctuary, and she caught Jounouchi glancing that way as well, a grimace of distaste on his face. But they both knew it was the only option.

 

Years of friendship between the two boys in front of her had the plan worked out in a matter of seconds without speaking a word, and the next shift of the crowd was their chance.

 

Jounouchi surged forward while Honda went to the left, and Yugi _moved_.

 

She was small, and even though they were all here for her, she managed to slip by enough people so she could begin sprinting.

 

The noise rose in volume, but she didn’t look back – she literally had one chance with the opportunity Jounouchi and Honda had given her, and there was no way they could reach her again before the crowd did. A hand swiped at her jacket, and she let it slide from her shoulders rather than risk being slowed down. She could replace it.

 

Her destination was in reach now, and with a last burst of speed she slid through the automatic doors of the Kaiba Corporation building. There were startled glances being thrown at her from those present in the lobby, then recognition as they realized who she was. (She was still not used to that)

 

However, even though she was inside Yugi didn’t stop moving as she glanced around for where she could hide. The noise level increased suddenly as the doors slid open again and the crowd attempted to fit through the doors. Almost immediately security was moving forward to intercept them, but a few slipped past.

 

She was drawn from her glance backwards by a hand grabbing her wrist, and she automatically tried to pull free before she realized it was the receptionist from the front desk.

 

“This way!” The young women told her, and as the elevator opened and more security guards came spilling forth, they slid to each side to create a path for them. Soon she was inside the elevator, and one of the security guards slid inside with her as the receptionist swiped her card through the reader and hit one of the buttons before she slid out again.

 

The doors shut with a quiet _snick_ and she found herself trying to catch her breath and shivering. She was only wearing a tank top now that she had lost her jacket, and the air conditioning was cold on her skin. It was quiet inside the elevator with just her and the security guard – one of the men who had been on the battleship, she realized after a moment.

 

Before she could ask where they were going, the elevator came to a stop and the security guard held out a hand in a gesture for her to exit. She was lead to a pair of grand double doors, and the guard knocked. She had an idea of where they were, which was confirmed when she heard Kaiba’s voice calling out ‘Enter!

 

The CEO glanced up when the doors opened, and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. Yugi smiled at him as the guard ushered her inside and closed the door behind him.

 

“Yugi, what are you doing here?” He asked, eyes scanning her from head to toe before he frowned and stood up.

 

“Muto-sama was being harassed outside by a crowd, Seto-sama. She sought sanctuary inside and Amano-san (that was the name of the receptionist, she assumed) called for security and escorted her into the elevator. Security is currently working to remove the intruders from the lobby and disperse them, but the crowd was rather large, Seto-sama,” The guard reported succinctly as Kaiba moved around his desk and towards them

 

“A crowd? What were they after?” Kaiba asked, gaze flickering between Yugi and the Guard.

 

“Um… I think most of them wanted to duel me? Oh, but a lot of them were saying stuff about the God cards, at least from the words I could pick out…” Yugi explained.

 

The guard glanced at her, then looked at his boss again, “Seto-Sama, there were also a few… indecent comments, from what I heard,” He added, and Yugi looked down so her bangs hid her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. She really didn’t want to think about that.

 

“You’re excused,” Kaiba told the guard, and she heard some rustling as he left. She startled as warm fabric was draped around her, and looked up. It was Kaiba’s coat, she realized as he moved back to his desk.

 

“What happened to your jacket?” He asked, and Yugi wondered how he knew she had been wearing one… well, he probably just assumed she had been given the weather.

 

“Um…” She bit her lip, then moved forward to sit in one of the chairs in the office as she drew the coat around her. It was warm, and she cringed a little when it dragged on the ground, (unavoidable, given the rather large height difference between them)

 

“Someone grabbed it, and it wasn’t worth getting caught in the crowd after Jounouchi and Honda gave me the chance to get inside. I’ll just buy a new one,” She added, and huddled in the chair.

 

She must look ridiculous, she thought, curled up in a chair and swamped in a too big coat after seeking sanctuary with her rival. Her other self was fuming inside her head, but not at Kaiba. No, he just had some rather choice words to say about people in general; specifically those currently outside.

 

“Hmm,” Kaiba muttered, and went back to whatever it was he had been doing before she had arrived. “Wait for the crowd to die down, and I’ll have someone escort you home,” He ordered, and she nodded.

 

“Thank you, Kaiba-kun,” she said softly, but he made no notion that he had heard her. She took the hint and let him return to his work.

 

His coat was very warm, she thought, and it smelled like him – masculine, though she wasn’t quite sure what exactly ‘masculine’ smelt like, only that it was the only word she could think of. She ducked her head and drew the coat tighter around her to hide her blush and closed her eyes, turning her thoughts inward to try to calm her other self down.

 

\--

 

The next morning, she peeked out the back door of the game shop and while there were a few people loitering around, she was most surprised by the dark suited man standing with his arms behind his back in front of a dark car. He moved toward the door when she opened it and when he stopped in front of her she realized it was the same guard from yesterday – the one who had taken her to Kaiba’s office and driven her home.

 

“Um…” She began, only to squeak a little as he bowed to her.

 

“Muto-sama, Seto-sama has assigned me as your bodyguard. Are you ready to leave for school?”

 

“EHHHHH?!?!”

 


End file.
